


NSFW Alphabet

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Headcanons that I have for everyone's favorite assassin, Ezio.Smutty headcanons!!
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	NSFW Alphabet

**A=Aftercare**

In the afterglow, Ezio will try to crack a few jokes or offer you that boyish smile. It’s endearing and never lets the mood get too serious.

**B=Body Part**

Ezio likes to be grabby during sex, so everything is literally up for grabs: arms, hands, hair, you name it.

**C=Cum**

I see Ezio being the type to pull out more than cum inside you. In that case, I see him as an ass and boobs/chest kind of guy with cum.

**D=Dirty Secret**

Once or twice he has thought of you naked, be it during his younger days learning from his tutors, or sometimes during Assassin meetings.

**E= Experience**

Due to his playboy days, Ezio could probably teach you a thing or two so nothing will ever have a dull moment.

**F= Favorite Position**

He may want to do it standing up, preferably in a quickie, so he’s able to grasp at your body more while also making eye contact too. (wink wonk)

**G= Goofy**

Given that he is casual with sex, he’ll try to make you laugh during sex. It’s his goal to have you simultaneously laughing while moaning in the throes of passion.

**H= Hair**

Given that he is a bit of a noble, he would be well-trimmed at first. Years down the line, he may let his hair treatment go astray since an Assassin’s life is quite busy.

**I=Intimacy**

Since Ezio was a bit of a family man himself, he’ll be quite warm with you. He’ll drop an affectionate title or two when he’s kissing your cheek or lips or elsewhere.

**J=Jack Off**

Ezio has done it frequently whenever you’re not around, most likely when he has an itch he just can’t scratch.

**K=Kink**

Ezio is lowkey into bondage and will grip your hands above your head. Also, he may lightly grab around your neck too. If you drag your nails down his back, this man will more than likely cum faster than you can expect.

**L=Location**

If he’s able to, Ezio would probably take you back to his home, since he thinks you deserve to enjoy your time in style. If it’s during a mission, rendezvous points can get a bit innovative.

**M=Motivation**

Giving him a certain look, or a subtle whisper in his ear can get him started. Adding a couple of kisses and some dirty talk, well, you’re in for a ride.

**N=No**

He is absolutely not into pain for pleasure. Ezio enjoys sex, and he would never try anything that makes it unpleasant for you or him.

**O=Oral**

Loves to give and receive. Since this man is cheeky AF, he’ll tease you with that pretty mouth till your begging to cum from him.

**P=Pace**

If he wants to last longer than normal, he’ll keep it at a moderate pace. Sometimes he’ll pick it up then slow back down again just to add an extra thrill in between.

**Q=Quickie**

Given his adventurous life, and when desperate times call for desperate measures, sometimes a quickie is all you have time for.

**R=Risk**

He’s a bit daring, so public sex has been something you two have done together. Also, outdoor sex in a far off villa will be more blatant and out of human eyesight. 

**S=Stamina**

He could go on for 4 rounds if he wanted to. During his time as an Assassin, that may get toned down to 2-3 at the most.

**T=Toy**

Given that this is the Italian Renaissance, I don’t know if mainstream sex toys were a thing. He’ll improvise with bondage a bit out of clothes scraps.

**U=Unfair**

This Gemini boy is a total tease at times, especially during sex, and will absolutely be into orgasm denial.

**V=Volume**

He’s not too loud, but he is no quiet church mouse either. It’ll be medium level types of grunts and moans, but if you’re completely alone out of earshot, he’ll be more liberal with the moans.

**W= Wild Card**

The one time you managed to top him caught him off guard and he started to like it. If you also manage to leave marks on his hands or chest, he’ll proudly show them off.

**X=X-Ray**

Given his stature and size, I’d say he’s about 8 inches long and has some girth to him as well. Hits all the right sweet spots.

**Y=Yearning**

Though he can be a bit carefree at times, his thoughts of protecting you or potentially starting a new life after the Brotherhood sets a fire inside him.

**Z=ZZZ...**

After a good romp around, Ezio is very fond of you and wants to bask a bit in the afterglow. If it’s before the Assassin’s events, he’s a bit more playful and joking. Post-Assassin’s events, he can be a bit more serious and endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying well and healthy!


End file.
